And He Has It All
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: When Nico visits Hazel in New Rome, he realizes that his life has truly changed for the better.


_For the Marathon Competition (Ninth Mile: write a gift fic) For Sam. I love you._

* * *

Hazel walks over, two cups of hot chocolate in hand. "Well?" she asks. "What's so important that you had to visit in person? I thought you were enjoying it in New York."

Nico grins. Gods, it feels so weird. He's spent so long frowning, avoiding company, and just keeping to himself. And now he's happy.

"I am," he assures her, accepting his hot chocolate and taking a sip. "I… I have a boyfriend."

He watches in amusement as Hazel spews her drink. "For how long?"

"A month and three days."

Hazel rounds on him, brows raised. At her feet, a gold brick breaks the surface. She glances down at it, blushing. "Sorry. Bit excited," she says, shaking her head. "You've been seeing someone for a month, and you didn't bother to tell me?"

"I'm telling you now," he says innocently. "I just wanted to make sure it was real. I never really liked anyone like this. Well, Percy, but that doesn't really count. This is…"

"What's he like?"

"He's Apollo's son. And he's brilliant. He nursed me back to health, and-"

"How romantic," Hazel sighs dreamily.

"It was actually pretty annoying. Wouldn't let me leave his sight," Nico says. "But I guess it was sweet."

They walk along, and Nico feels a flutter in his stomach. He hasn't really talked about Will. Not like this. But Hazel doesn't seem to mind. She smiles and leans in, as though she's eager for more. Normally, Nico hates being the center of attention, but he realizes that he doesn't mind now.

"He always smiles. I mean, always. And his smile is so radiant. You can really tell that his dad is the sun god. But he's got stars in his eyes. Some nights, we'll sneak out, and he'll just sit on my cabin's roof with me and watch the night sky," Nico says, blushing. "Bianca and I used to stargaze. I never thought I'd find anyone else who liked it so much. Or someone I'd want to do it with."

Hazel giggles, fanning herself with his hand. "He sounds like quite the charmer," she says. "And he's good to you?"

"So good. He's gentle. Probably because he's a healer. He takes care of me, Hazel. I never thought I'd want anyone to do that."

She laughs, placing a cautious hand on his shoulder. Nico leans into her touch, smiling to himself. "When we first met, you didn't care much for people," she reminds him. "So this boy must be special."

"Definitely."

"Well, I'd like to meet him. I think I remember him from the battle, but it's a bit blurry," Hazel says.

"Well, you're in luck. I left him in Frank's care so I could tell you."

"Frank got to meet him before me?" she demands, stamping her foot. "I'm your sister!"

"Oh. Maybe that was an error in judgement. Come on."

…

"And basically, what I'm trying to say is that if you hurt Nico, Hazel will be upset. Which means I'll have to use my great Mars strength to strike you down… Or something," Nico hears Frank say.

"Don't intimidate my brother-in-law!" Hazel calls.

Nico groans. "It's… It's been a month," he mumbles.

Hazel ignores him, rushing over to Will. Grinning, she looks him up and down. "Nico has good taste," she says before hugging him.

Nico breathes a sigh of relief. At least Hazel has warmed up to him. He walks over to his boyfriend, kissing Will gently. "How do you like New Rome?"

"It's nice. Very… Roman," Will says.

"Just wait! It's magnificent! Come on. I'll show you," Hazel says excitedly, grabbing Will by the hand and leading him away.

Nico looks at Frank. "Did we just get abandoned?"

"Looks like it," Frank confirms. "Do we go after them?"

Nico considers. Hazel would be an excellent guide, and it would give her a chance to really meet Will. He shrugs. "Nah. I wouldn't mind another hot chocolate. Care to join me?"

Frank hesitates. Nico knows that they're still a little uneasy around them. Their time abroad brought them closer together, but he knows that he's still a bit of an outsider. "Know what? That actually sounds perfect."

And as they head to the cafe, Nico can't help but smile. He never thought he'd have anything but the Underworld. And yet, he has everything now. Family, friends, love. He knows that Bianca would be smiling down on him.


End file.
